PBA 054
6:03:30 PM Canto: Okay! So Squish. Iskandar is currently hanging out in the lounge. Gnarmak is also there. 6:04:32 PM Canto: Iskandar is fiddling with something shiny and blue in his hands. 6:06:21 PM Crow: Ven steps in, wearing white and a mean-looking grin. "Hey, captain. Guess what." 6:06:33 PM Canto: Chickenbutt. 6:07:16 PM Aziz: Aziz stops mid-entry, confused. "Chicken what?" 6:07:42 PM Canto: "Guess what" "Chickenbutt". It's funnier in the original High Draconic. 6:07:51 PM Canto: Little rhyming joke. 6:08:31 PM Aziz: I... see. Sorta. 6:08:36 PM Crow: Van: Nah! I can blow stuff up by pointin' at it. 6:09:07 PM Canto: Wait, what? Why? Since when? 6:09:20 PM Nilani: Nilani peeks down from the lounge. 6:09:32 PM Nilani: That seems horribly dangerous. 6:09:38 PM Nilani: Care to demonstrate? 6:10:01 PM Aziz: That sounds like a useful ability. 6:10:51 PM Crow: Ven points at a glass sitting on the table; a bolt of black-blue energy hits it and blows it up. 6:11:43 PM Canto: Huh. 6:11:55 PM Canto: Canto looks over at Gnarmak. "Hey, can you do anything new?" 6:12:47 PM Canto: Gnarmak: ... I wasn't going to say anything. 6:13:12 PM Canto: Gnarmak stands up, stretches,a nd turns into a hyena! 6:13:17 PM Canto: Then back into Gnarmak. 6:13:31 PM Canto: Iskandar: So it's not just us. 6:13:36 PM Nilani: Ooh! Very nice. 6:15:29 PM Canto: Iskandar: So is it everyone that came out of a pod that now has new shiny tricks? 6:15:41 PM Aziz: Did the gods test you as well, or did you just wake up able to shapeshift or blast eldritch? 6:16:02 PM Canto: Gnarmak: I had a weird dream. 6:16:38 PM Canto: Gnarmak: It says something about my time on this ship that I didn't think much of the weird dream and the newfound ability to change my shape. 6:16:39 PM Crow: Ven: Don't remember no tests. 6:18:13 PM Canto: Gnarmak: I just vaguely remember having a dream where I was talking to a gentleman who was also a tree who let me sip from a curled leaf full of rainwater. 6:18:58 PM Aziz: I woke up in a sentient library with an exquisite sense of humor. We communicated through chapter labels and the Dewey Decimal System. 6:19:06 PM Aziz: Aziz shrugs 6:20:08 PM Crow: Ven: Elves don't dream. 6:20:47 PM Aziz: So... what? You were meditating, and then you sneezed a hole in your quarters-wall? 6:21:06 PM Crow: Ven: Nah, broke my mirror. 6:21:19 PM Aziz: Aziz nods 6:21:22 PM Aziz: Sounds about right. 6:21:48 PM Canto: Huh. So it wasn't just us. It was everyone linked by the curse, I'm guess. 6:21:55 PM Canto: So, you're welcome. 6:23:20 PM Canto: For your new terrifying powers. 6:23:28 PM Aziz: Nothing can possibly go wrong. 6:23:34 PM Crow: Ven: It's fuckin' awesome. 6:24:24 PM Canto: I got be my dragonself. Saved Val and Kalor for plummeting. 6:24:56 PM Crow: Ven: Hah. You turnin' into a do-gooder, cap? 6:25:23 PM Canto: I wouldn't say that. Maybe I just like to show off. 6:25:40 PM Canto: Canto tosses something shiny and blue toward Ven. 6:27:58 PM Crow: Ven catches it. "What's this?" 6:31:25 PM Aziz: A gemstone that previously powered a magic trap. It still has some latent spell energy in it. 6:31:41 PM Aziz: Which I'd love to borrow for a project, by the by., 6:32:13 PM Canto: Oh, no, that's not the sapphire. 6:32:37 PM Aziz: ...oh? What was it, then? A scale? 6:33:33 PM Canto: A bit scored by acid. 6:34:24 PM Crow: Ven examines it. "*Your* scale?" 6:35:50 PM Canto: Yeah, I got a handful before we got out of there and I had to shift back. 6:38:09 PM Crow: Ven: S'pretty. Why you givin' it to me? 6:40:47 PM Canto: Canto shrugs. "Showing off, you know me." 6:41:31 PM Crow: Ven: Yeah? Well, it's still pretty. 6:41:49 PM Crow: Ven: Looks like part of an earring or somethin'. 6:42:53 PM Canto: Well, it came from my skin. 6:43:36 PM Crow: Ven: So? 6:43:47 PM Crow: Ven: That makes it better. 6:45:05 PM Canto: It's been tested against acid. 6:46:54 PM Canto: So if that's what you want in an earring.... 6:50:15 PM Canto: So, what else can you do, Ven? Besides destroying things. Because that's not dangerous at all. 6:51:20 PM Crow: Ven: Can fly. 6:51:46 PM Canto: ... huh. How did you find out you could do that? 6:52:10 PM Crow: Ven: Started levitatin' in the shower. 6:53:32 PM Canto: Oh. well, that'd do it. You dont normally do that? 6:54:15 PM Crow: Ven: Nah. 6:55:55 PM Canto: Gnarmak: So we're not... all possessed by dark powers now, are we? 6:56:32 PM Wynn: Wynn walks in with a book and writing utensils. 6:56:52 PM Canto: Wynn! Are we posssessed by dark powers? 6:57:05 PM Crow: Ven: I am a dark power. 6:57:06 PM Wynn: Wynn blinks. 6:57:51 PM Wynn: Umm... no. 6:58:08 PM Canto: There you go, Gnarmak. 6:59:26 PM Wynn: Wynn sits away from the rest of the people and starts writing. 6:59:39 PM Iskandar: What are you writing? 6:59:47 PM Aziz: Anything fun, or more journal stuff? 6:59:53 PM Wynn: Updating my log. 6:59:53 PM Nilani: Ship's log? 6:59:58 PM Nilani: Ah. 7:00:14 PM Aziz: Does this warrant a new chapter, or do you not use chapters in your log 7:00:37 PM Wynn: Just days. 7:00:39 PM Iskandar: "Day whatever. Met gods." 7:00:41 PM Crow: Kestrel turns up. "I am in urgent need of assistance.." 7:00:52 PM Wynn: What's wrong? 7:01:14 PM Nilani: Nilani looks over at Kestrel concernedly. 7:01:36 PM Iskandar: Do you also have new weird stuff going on? 7:01:42 PM Crow: Kestrel: An animal of unknown origin is stalking me. 7:02:31 PM Wynn: Wynn leaves the book, grabs the shield (which she always has, even if I didn't mention) and stands. "What kind of animal?" 7:02:59 PM Crow: Kestrel: Uncertain. 7:03:20 PM Crow: Kestrel: It is ... not of an encouraging appearance. 7:03:27 PM Iskandar: Where is it? 7:03:43 PM Crow: Kestrel: Likely in the hallway. 7:03:44 PM Wynn: Wynn heads toward the door. 7:03:49 PM Aziz: Let's go deal with it, then. 7:03:52 PM Iskandar: Oh by the way, Wynn, both Ven and Gnarmak have new ablities. Whatever we did didn't just affect us. 7:03:52 PM Aziz: Aziz follows Wynn 7:04:02 PM Iskandar: Iskandar follows. 7:04:04 PM Nilani: Nilani pulls out her rapier and follows. 7:04:10 PM Wynn: Ok, one thing at a time. 7:04:50 PM Crow: Just outside the door, so close that Wynn nearly runs into it, is a massive black animal, hooved and maned, with a tail made of fire and fire shooting from its mouth. It has decidedly spiky-looking teeth. 7:05:07 PM Aziz: That's a nightmare. 7:05:11 PM Crow: It snorts a little jet of flame. 7:05:21 PM Nilani: Welp. 7:05:32 PM Crow: And looks at Wynn. 7:05:38 PM Wynn: Wynn raises her shield. 7:06:09 PM Iskandar: Yikes. 7:06:11 PM Crow: The massive equine doesn't move. 7:06:32 PM Crow: Kestrel: It is a matter of some concern. 7:06:37 PM Wynn: ...don't talk by chance, do you? 7:07:16 PM Iskandar: When did you first notice it following you? 7:07:22 PM Crow: The animal snorts again. 7:07:56 PM Crow: Kestrel: Several hours ago. 7:08:20 PM Aziz: I wish I had signed up for that class on extraplanar languages. Does anyone speak Infernal? 7:08:34 PM Janis: Janis enters wearing the hood of her cloak over her head 7:08:40 PM Janis: What's going on? 7:08:53 PM Aziz: Aziz points at the nightmare. "Demon horse." 7:08:53 PM Crow: Everyone's in the hallway with a black furry-maned firesnorting equine! 7:09:02 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... I do. 7:09:03 PM Janis: ....coool. 7:09:10 PM Crow: Kestrel: It does not answer. 7:09:14 PM Wynn: It's not evil. 7:09:18 PM Aziz: That's a completely different issue then. 7:09:22 PM Janis: It doesn't speak infernal? 7:09:29 PM Janis: Weird. 7:09:47 PM Aziz: Perhaps it is not actually a nightmare, then. 7:09:57 PM Wynn: Kestrel, did you have a dream or anything? Wake up with new abilities? 7:10:01 PM Crow: The animal sidles toward Kestrel, who moves away hastily. 7:10:16 PM Crow: Kestrel: I have not slept as yet. 7:10:27 PM Aziz: ...well, it does not seem to wish you ill. 7:10:32 PM Janis: ((Would I have had time to meditate since we got back?)) 7:11:10 PM Crow: The animal sidles toward Kestrel again, and she ... very obviously holds still and lets it. 7:11:22 PM Iskandar: ((Sure.)) 7:11:33 PM Janis: ((Ok then)) 7:11:40 PM Aziz: I think it may actually like you. 7:12:00 PM Janis: Did you get a horse, Kes? 7:12:01 PM Crow: Ven: Badass. 7:12:18 PM Wynn: Wynn lowers her shield. 7:12:19 PM Crow: Kestrel: It is following me for no discernable reason. 7:12:29 PM Wynn: Probably has something to do with what happened. 7:12:31 PM Crow: The horse rolls its eyes, and then vanishes suddenly. 7:12:48 PM Iskandar: .... well. The case has been solved. 7:13:07 PM Aziz: If it comes back, try feeding it some meat. Preferably not your own, or that of anyone you enjoy the company of. 7:13:13 PM Crow: Kestrel: It could potentially return. 7:13:16 PM Iskandar: Good job team. 7:13:17 PM Wynn: ...are you particularly religious, Kestrel? 7:13:29 PM Crow: The horse pops into existence again in a puff of burny-smelling smoke. 7:13:42 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... disturbing. No. 7:13:58 PM Janis: ....your horse can't seem to make up her mind. 7:15:07 PM Wynn: ...I'm not really sure what to tell you. 7:15:09 PM Crow: The horse snorts! 7:15:16 PM Crow: Kestrel: It does not belong to me. 7:15:29 PM Wynn: Maybe Talas would have a place for it? 7:15:34 PM Crow: The horse whinnies irritably, and vanishes again. 7:15:36 PM Janis: I'm betting Talas won't let us keep her in the forest. 7:15:43 PM Janis: Remember how she was about Flamey? 7:15:47 PM Crow: Kestrel: Talas dislikes fire. 7:16:02 PM | Edited 7:16:47 PM Aziz: Aziz did not do anything at all. 7:16:12 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shakes his head. "But it's not going dingdingding to you, Wynn?" 7:16:16 PM Crow: It's gone already. 7:16:18 PM Wynn: No. 7:16:30 PM Aziz: Aziz types too slowly to be useful in this endeavour, clearly. 7:16:42 PM Janis: Has it been popping in and out like this for a while? 7:17:01 PM Iskandar: Can you ride a horse, Kestrel? 7:17:33 PM Crow: Kestrel: I have not attempted to do so. 7:17:59 PM Janis: ...well, maybe now's a good time to find out. 7:18:13 PM Wynn: I can teach you if you like. 7:18:25 PM Wynn: Assuming it will let you, anyway. 7:18:30 PM Iskandar: Maybe we should try the training room. 7:18:39 PM Janis: I think I could talk the horse through the process too. 7:18:46 PM Janis: Does she have a name? 7:18:51 PM Janis: ...or he, maybe. 7:18:54 PM Janis: Janis looks to check. 7:19:23 PM Aziz: horse is conspicuously absent. It keeps doing that. 7:19:25 PM Iskandar: ((The nightmare poofed out again.)) 7:19:52 PM Janis: ...I'll ask when the horse comes back, I guess. 7:20:13 PM Crow: Kestrel frowns. "I am not certain I want to attempt to ride a horse." 7:20:21 PM Crow: The horse pops back into existence. It looks really annoyed! 7:20:29 PM Crow: Judging by the snort. 7:20:46 PM Crow: Ven punches it in the face. 7:20:51 PM Janis: I think you offended her. 7:21:01 PM Janis: Ven! 7:21:03 PM Wynn: Ven! 7:21:26 PM Crow: The horse doesn't react, but Ven yelps. "Fuckin' thing's hot! Burned my hand on it. Right bastard!" 7:21:30 PM Wynn: You can't just punch a horse. 7:21:34 PM Wynn: Good. 7:21:36 PM Crow: Ven: Can if I want! 7:21:42 PM Wynn: Give me your hand. 7:21:46 PM Crow: Ven: No! 7:22:03 PM Crow: She pulls back her fist to punch Wynn! Kestrel grabs it. 7:22:10 PM Iskandar: Iskandar facepalms. 7:22:19 PM Crow: Kestrel: Do not. 7:22:29 PM Aziz: Aziz goes back to his previous idea, offering the nightmare a slab of conjured beef. 7:22:31 PM Wynn: I'm just going to heal it. But punch a horse again and I'll punch you again. 7:22:47 PM Crow: Ven: Yeah? Not scared of you, little girl. 7:23:07 PM Crow: She growls, and tugs free of Kestrel, and reluctantly offers her hand to Wynn. 7:23:20 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 7:23:38 PM Iskandar: Ven, big kids are talking. Do not punch the horse. 7:23:38 PM Wynn: ...you must be a big softie. You're not even hurt. 7:23:48 PM Crow: Ven: I was so! 7:24:06 PM Wynn: Uh-huh. 7:24:21 PM Iskandar: Gnamak: Ven was. I could smell the burn. 7:24:48 PM Crow: Ven: Yeah, see? 7:24:52 PM Crow: Ven rubs her hand. 7:24:59 PM Janis: Big baby. 7:25:23 PM Iskandar: Hey, Wynn. Summon your horse. Maybe they can talk to each other. 7:25:24 PM Wynn: ...Kestrel... did you heal her? 7:25:47 PM Crow: Ven: Then why've I got blood on my cuff, ya knob. 7:26:05 PM Janis: Janis casts Speak with Animals and turns to the horse. "Hello, Horse. Sorry for my friend." 7:26:11 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... that does not seem excessively likely. 7:26:35 PM Janis: "I hope you weren't hurt." 7:26:44 PM Wynn: I'm starting to think that you may have picked up some powers similar to my own. 7:26:46 PM Crow: The horse whinnies! 7:27:38 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... I was not aware summoning nightmares was one of your abilities. 7:27:49 PM Wynn: A mount. 7:28:58 PM Janis: Janis turns to Kes. "The horse would like you to stop sending it away please. Or, at least, to stop calling it back." 7:29:19 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... I had not been aware that I was calling it. 7:29:33 PM Janis: Janis turns back to the horse. "Do you have a name? Also, that's Ven. Again, we're sorry. 7:30:01 PM Crow: The horse snuffles a little plume of black smoke. 7:31:42 PM Janis: Follow who? 7:32:44 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Gnarmak. "So this is weird, right? Janis is having a conversation with the demon horse that Ven just punched. That's weird, even for here, right?" 7:32:47 PM Iskandar: Gnarmak shrugs. 7:32:59 PM Wynn: Not particularly. 7:33:02 PM Aziz: There's a "weird" left? 7:33:06 PM Janis: Oh, well. That's good. Do you know what god or goddess gave you to her? ...is that even how that works? I don't really know paladin stuff. 7:33:43 PM Wynn: Wynn heads back to her book and sits. 7:34:06 PM Crow: Kestrel: I am not affiliated with a deity. 7:34:10 PM Janis: ((To Isk)) It's not a demon horse. It says it follows goodness and will help Kes as long as she follows goodness herself. 7:34:21 PM Janis: It says it's not about gods. 7:34:36 PM Aziz: ...so the resemblance to a nightmare is wholly coincidental. 7:35:06 PM Janis: ((To the horse)) I'm sorry, are you a boy or a girl? I feel bad calling you "it" and it would be impolite to check with everyone around. 7:36:01 PM Aziz: Aziz gives up with a muttered "Still not weird," and heads back to the common room; he has a book of his own to read. 7:36:36 PM Janis: That's what I thought. Sorry, silly of me. 7:36:50 PM Janis: Janis to Kes. "She says she's a mare." 7:37:08 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... I am still uncertain of what is occurring. 7:38:08 PM Janis: ...you're following goodness and this is your horse. Not sure what else there is to get. 7:38:22 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... very well. 7:38:59 PM Iskandar: We went through a thing where a bunch of non-dickwad deities wanted to help us survive this curse thing, so they invested us all with powers. 7:39:49 PM Janis: They still seemed kind of dickwad to me. Well, mine seemed nice. Can't speak for the others I guess. 7:40:06 PM Janis: They still killed us, though. And didn't even ask first. 7:40:15 PM Janis: That's just rude. 7:40:46 PM Wynn: Wynn comes back, frowning. "Did you want me to show you how to ride?" 7:41:50 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... it would be greatly appreciated. Currently it would be better to be shown how ... to summon and then avoid summoning intimidating demonic-appearing equines. 7:41:55 PM Crow: She adds, to the horse, "I intend no offense." 7:42:10 PM Crow: The horse nods. 7:42:44 PM Crow: Kestrel: Someone could potentially become ... confused. 7:42:52 PM Iskandar: Very. 7:43:12 PM Janis: Janis to the horse "How should she summon or de-summon you?" 7:44:34 PM Iskandar: How do you do it, Wynn? 7:44:58 PM Janis: ...well...you seemed to know when it was happening, so...I just assumed you'd know how it's done. 7:45:23 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "I think it's different for different people. Tarak whistles. I just... I dunno... think about it?" 7:45:39 PM Janis: She says you should know, Kes. 7:45:53 PM Crow: Kestrel frowns. 7:46:29 PM Janis: Well, how'd you feel when it vanished or came back? 7:46:51 PM Crow: Kestrel: Largely confusion. 7:47:02 PM Crow: Kestrel: Perhaps thinking deliberately is sufficient. 7:48:23 PM Wynn: You should probably be sure you want to send her away before you do though. 7:48:59 PM Wynn: I can only summon Axiom once in any day. You might not have that constraint, or it might just be because you don't know what's going on yet. 7:49:16 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... ah. 7:49:16 PM Janis: She did say you shouldn't be able to summon her like you've been. 7:49:23 PM Janis: I think you're exhausting her. 7:49:40 PM Iskandar: They probably allowed for time for confusion. 7:49:50 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... then I will cease. I would like lessons, but at a later time if that is acceptable. 7:50:04 PM Wynn: I can't imagine it's common to be given these powers without the training to use them. 7:50:27 PM Crow: Kestrel: ... it is somewhat unsettling to be given these powers without training to use them. 7:50:33 PM Iskandar: I haven't noticed anything new about me since I stopped being dragon-shaped again. 7:51:23 PM Crow: Kestrel: I will introduce her to Jhett. I would not like someone to be hurt; please tell others the horse is present and nonhostile aboard the ship if they appear. 7:51:25 PM Janis: I kind of like mine. 7:51:32 PM Janis: I got to talk to a horse. 7:51:41 PM Janis: That's cool. 7:52:04 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "If you'd like I can try to help you learn to use them. I know you don't like to hurt people." 7:52:31 PM Crow: Kestrel: Yes. ... thank you for your assistance. 7:52:47 PM Crow: She hesitates, then pets the horse on the mane. Pat. Pat. Pat. 7:53:08 PM Crow: Then she heads down the hallway, stopping to wait for the nightmare, which trots along after her. 7:53:24 PM Janis: ...well...that was fun. 7:53:34 PM Janis: So, how have your god-powers been? 7:53:49 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. 7:53:58 PM Crow: Ven: Blowin' things up by pointin' at 'em. It's great. 7:54:12 PM Wynn: Wynn looks at Ven. 7:54:15 PM Janis: .......and now I'm scared. 7:55:15 PM Crow: Ven: Never saw no god, though. 7:55:18 PM Crow: Ven: Lookit this! 7:55:25 PM Crow: She holds up a shiny blue thing! 7:55:36 PM Janis: .....cool...what is it? 7:55:51 PM Crow: Ven: That's dragonscale, that is. 7:56:07 PM Janis: Where'd you get that? 7:56:30 PM Crow: Ven: Iskandar gave it to me. Pretty enough to be jewelry an' hard enough for armor, that is. 7:56:53 PM Janis: Janis looks at Isk. "You gave her something that let's her blow things up?" 7:59:50 PM Crow: Ven: Nah, I could blow up stuff before. 8:00:00 PM Crow: Ven: Boss just gave me it 'cause it's special, that's all. 8:00:15 PM Janis: ...you just woke up and you could blow things up? 8:00:19 PM Wynn: Wynn returns to her book and continues writing. 8:00:23 PM Janis: ...I had to die and eat a leaf. 8:00:40 PM Crow: Ven: Yeah! It's amazin'. 8:00:54 PM Crow: Val steps in, looking tired. "Hey." 8:01:11 PM Janis: Janis adjust her hood further over her and glares at Ven. 8:01:14 PM Janis: Hi, Val. 8:01:26 PM Crow: Val: How goes it? 8:02:39 PM Janis: ...apparently everyone else got powers. 8:02:47 PM Wynn: Hello, Valerian. 8:02:52 PM Janis: ...most of them didn't even have to die. 8:03:46 PM Crow: Val: Dying was all right. 8:04:07 PM Crow: Ven: That one's cracked. 8:04:17 PM Crow: Val, hotly: I'm not cracked. I met a god when I died, all right? 8:04:53 PM Wynn: Ven. Lay off. 8:05:23 PM Crow: Ven: All right, all right. Just sayin' likin' dyin' ain't usual, that's all. 8:05:26 PM Wynn: You can't just go around getting people angry and punching horses and blowing things up. 8:05:35 PM Crow: Ven: Why not? 8:06:25 PM Wynn: Because it's not right. 8:06:41 PM Janis: And you could hurt someone. 8:06:45 PM Janis: Maybe yourself. 8:06:50 PM Janis: ...hopefully yourself. 8:07:04 PM Janis: But also someone else. Which is not good. 8:07:49 PM Crow: Ven: Don't tell me what to do, you ain't my boss. He is. 8:07:53 PM Crow: Ven points at Isk! 8:08:43 PM Wynn: Wynn rubs her temples and attempts to ignore Ven, continuing to write. 8:09:34 PM Janis: ...on another note...has anyone noticed any...other changes? Horns growing where they weren't, hair color, new scales, stuff like that? 8:10:05 PM Iskandar: Nah. 8:10:06 PM Wynn: No. 8:10:15 PM Crow: Val: ... why do you ask? 8:10:16 PM Iskandar: Not in any place I can see, anyway. 8:10:34 PM Janis: Janis pulls her hood up further. "No reason.' 8:11:26 PM Crow: Val: ... to some extent that's normal for a person growing up, Janis. 8:11:44 PM Wynn: Wynn tries to bite back a grin. 8:11:44 PM Crow: Val: ... not so much horns. 8:12:41 PM | Edited 8:12:50 PM Wynn: It's nothing to be ashamed of. New powers, new looks... Valerian was wearing makeup. 8:13:18 PM Crow: Val: Not on purpose. 8:13:20 PM Janis: Janis pauses for a bit, then removes her hood to show her hair has turned gray. "You can wipe off make-up." 8:13:35 PM Crow: Val: ... well, that's different. 8:13:43 PM Crow: Val: Distinctive, though. 8:14:02 PM Aziz: If it bothers you, I could rig together a glamered headband. 8:14:18 PM Crow: Ven: Good for highwaymannin' legend, that. 8:14:32 PM Janis: ...what's highwaymannin'? 8:14:47 PM Aziz: Thieving. 8:14:52 PM Janis: Oh. 8:14:57 PM Crow: Ven: Waitin' for a coach to go by an' robbin' it. Land pirates. 8:15:08 PM Crow: Ven: ... make a good pirate look too. Or any ole' legend. 8:15:20 PM Wynn: Wynn shakes her head and returns to writing. 8:15:25 PM Janis: I'm not a pirate. I'm a bounty hunter, I catch pirates. 8:15:27 PM Crow: Val: ... bounty hunting legend. 8:15:40 PM Janis: Janis nods. "You think so?" 8:16:38 PM Crow: Ven: Yeah, there's some o' those. Um. Rendarr the Rocksmasher, he had a hook for an arm, legendary. Taigurtha the Red, had a great big red mohawk. Pretty good at drinkin' too. 8:17:09 PM Crow: Ven: It's all about bein' distinctive. Got to have some flash, s'why I wear all white. 8:17:26 PM Janis: Janis nods and smiles. "Distinctive." 8:18:17 PM Crow: Ven: Distinctive's halfway to legendary. An' legendary's... well, it's legendary, ain't it? 8:20:00 PM Janis: Legendary's good. 8:20:19 PM Aziz: One of my biggest business rivals back when I was still a tailor wore an all-white tuxedo and cap, and carried a walking-cane of some form of bone. He was barely set up for a year, but everyone knew his name - Wycroft the White. Distinctive is valuable no matter what the trade. 8:21:05 PM Crow: Ven: Yeah, see? 8:21:08 PM Janis: ...Also, I can do all sorts of magic stuff now, so not a bad deal. 8:21:38 PM Crow: Val: I haven't noticed any changes at all. I'm not sure if that should be worrying or... what. 8:21:47 PM Wynn: ...at least you didn't have to get it from the mask. 8:22:05 PM Wynn: I can't say I have either. 8:22:27 PM Iskandar: I can't turn back into a dragon, haven't noticed anything since then. 8:23:03 PM Crow: Val: I did keep the coat, though. 8:23:32 PM Janis: Janis shrugs. "I don't know then." 8:24:26 PM Crow: Val: Maybe it needs something to trigger it. 8:24:46 PM Janis: Maybe. It didn't hit me right away. 8:25:32 PM Wynn: That makes sense. 8:25:40 PM Crow: Ven: Yeah, I had to point. 8:25:48 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 8:26:00 PM Iskandar: I tried that. 8:26:05 PM Crow: Ven peers at her (or his) pretty blue scale. "Wonder if I could turn this into a necklace or somethin'. Mebbe an earring. 8:26:24 PM Aziz: I could do it, if you'd like. Would look lovely in silver filigree. 8:26:44 PM Wynn: I met Kord. I think he gave me something for fighting... but I guess I wouldn't feel it unless I was... well, fighting. 8:26:47 PM Crow: Ven: Yeah? How much? 8:27:08 PM Crow: Val: We could try sparring, if you want. 8:27:46 PM Wynn: ...I don't know. If it's something big, I wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you. 8:27:51 PM Aziz: For the chance to do something actually related to my trade? Just supply the silver, four coins would do. 8:27:59 PM Aziz: The rest is merely labor. 8:28:26 PM Crow: Ven: That don't sound like enough. I want it done good. Best you can do. 8:29:41 PM Iskandar: You feeling alright, Ven? 8:30:05 PM Crow: Ven: 'course I am! I can blow things up by pointin' at 'em! 8:30:52 PM Aziz: ...alright, I've an idea or two then. It'd cost you a pretty parcel of coin, but I think you and your boss will like the result. 8:31:23 PM Crow: Ven: Done. 8:32:08 PM Aziz: Aziz takes out a scroll of parchment and starts scribing what looks to be a fairly advanced spell. "Give me a few moments, I just need one little thing." 8:33:18 PM Crow: Ven watches interestedly. 8:33:39 PM Wynn: ...Valerian, could I have a moment? 8:33:58 PM Crow: Val nods. "Of course." 8:34:07 PM Janis: Janis looks at them weirdly. 8:34:31 PM Wynn: Something wrong Janis? 8:34:46 PM Janis: ...what do you need a moment for? 8:34:56 PM Wynn: To talk. 8:36:01 PM Wynn: Wynn gestures up the stairs to the observation lounge, guessing it's not going to be feasible to talk without little ears listening in. (lol.) 8:36:10 PM Aziz: Aziz grins and hops to his feet, holding the scroll. "This is going to be fun." 8:36:23 PM Crow: Val heads up there! 8:36:30 PM Wynn: Wynn follows! 8:36:48 PM Aziz: ....damn, I was going to use the lounge. Anyone know any other wide open spaces? 8:36:58 PM Janis: The forest. 8:37:31 PM Aziz: Here's hoping our resident forest-spirit doesn't mind illusory destruction. Isk, you might want to watch this. 8:37:48 PM Aziz: Aziz heads to the forest demi-plane, scroll in tow 8:37:59 PM Iskandar: Iskandar looks at Ven and shrugs. 8:38:07 PM Crow: Ven: C'mon! 8:38:27 PM Crow: Ven gestures to Isk and Janis and follows Aziz! 8:38:56 PM Janis: Janis shrugs and follows 8:38:59 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows. 8:40:09 PM Iskandar: Iskandar goes. 8:41:17 PM Aziz: Aziz is already channeling arcane power into the scroll as they arrive, letters and sigils beginning to glow in sworls of color. A command word causes the scroll to disappear in a flash of fire, the smoke from which fills the air around him. Shapes begin to coalesce out of the smoke - twisted wreckage beneath their feet, faraway fires casting oblong shadows across the scene. Those who were present recognize it as an illusory copy of yesterday's battlefield - the wreckage of Future!Nation. 8:41:53 PM Janis: What is this?!? 8:42:14 PM Iskandar: .... you know, generating an illusion of Nation destroyed is not the best way to get Talas' attention. 8:42:26 PM Aziz: That's why I wanted to use the observation lounge. 8:42:30 PM Crow: Ven just stares. 8:42:46 PM Janis: Why are we looking at this? 8:43:42 PM Aziz: Aziz frowns as figures - illusionary dopplegangers of allies and enemies - sworl themselves into existance from the smoke. Waving his hands like a conductor, he moves the figures through their paces until an illusory copy of Iskandar - dragon-form, toting Val and Kalor - rises from the wreckage beneath the platform; here he pauses the illusion and grabs a sketchpad. 8:43:55 PM Aziz: ....that. That's what I needed. 8:44:09 PM Crow: Ven: ... fuckin' ay, that you, boss? 8:44:22 PM Janis: ...you're gonna shape the necklace like Isk? 8:45:16 PM Iskandar: Hmm. I didn't think my crest was that big. 8:45:28 PM Crow: Ven stares. 8:45:38 PM Aziz: Aziz starts to sketch, then crumples the paper and tosses it over his shoulder. "Not dramatic enough," he grumbles, moving the illusions through their paces - through history's memory of yesterday's battle. He pauses the show several times before finally settling on a scene to his liking - Iskandar breathing a bolt of lightning at the black dragon, wings glittering in the light. 8:45:55 PM Aziz: ...there. That's perfect. 8:46:13 PM Janis: ...That was pretty awesome, Isk. 8:46:23 PM Iskandar: I know, I was there. 8:46:36 PM Crow: Ven: ... most beautiful thing I ever saw... 8:48:11 PM Janis: Put your tongue back in your mouth, Ven. You're getting drool everywhere. 8:48:34 PM Crow: Ven doesn't even answer! 8:48:58 PM Aziz: Aziz circles the illusion, sketchpad and pencils in hand, sketching Isk's dragon form from multiple angles. Finally satisfied, he closes the sketchpad - and stops just short of dispelling the ritual. 8:49:22 PM Aziz: ...before I close this out, Ven, do you want to watch the whole thing from start to finish? You didn't get to see this, right? 8:49:46 PM Aziz: Your boss was pretty awesome. 8:49:46 PM Crow: Ven: ... yeah, that all right? 8:49:56 PM Aziz: Sure, no skin off my back. Lemme just rewind it. 8:50:04 PM Crow: Ven: 'e always is. 8:50:21 PM Iskandar: Yep. But thanks for noticing. 8:52:33 PM Aziz: Aziz utters a brief command word, and the illusory scene flows in reverse - the effect slightly nauseating for the unprepared. Aziz finds a comfortable place to sit before allowing the illusion to proceed; it plays itself out from start to finish, ending with Iskandar's midair-transformation as he hurtles through the portal. 8:53:02 PM Crow: Ven watches raptly! There's no sign of Talas, which is probably for the best. 8:53:23 PM Iskandar: Iskandar is a bit wary of that, having heard of the rhino incident. 8:53:40 PM Aziz: Aziz dispels the show with a clap, the illusions vanishing like so much smoke on the breeze. 8:55:35 PM Aziz: Now then. I've got my image; the finished product will take me at least a day, maybe more. I'll find you when it's done, though. 8:55:55 PM Aziz: I'll need that scale, though - hard to work on a piece I don't have. 8:57:11 PM Wynn: Wynn pokes her head into the forest with her shield and book. 8:57:23 PM Crow: Ven: ... all right. Just don't hurt it or nothin', all right? Promise? 8:57:40 PM Janis: Janis looks over at Wynn "Val not with you?" 8:57:40 PM Aziz: Have faith; I am a professional. I will cause it no harm, you have my word. 8:57:53 PM Crow: Ven hands it to him. "You just let me know how much I owe ya." 8:58:08 PM Wynn: Wynn enters with a shake of her head. "He's tired." 8:58:17 PM Aziz: I'll have to come up with a price when I am done. This will be one-of-a-kind; I've no idea what pricing-scheme to follow. 8:58:26 PM Janis: ........this early in the morning? 8:58:38 PM Crow: Ven: Don't matter, I'll find it somehow. 8:59:19 PM Aziz: Aziz nods and disappears out the door, off to gather supplies from his shop. 8:59:38 PM Wynn: He has a lot on his mind. 8:59:50 PM Janis: ....I guess that makes sense. 8:59:53 PM Iskandar: Don't we all. 9:00:15 PM Crow: Ven: Yeah, don't we all. 9:01:22 PM Janis: ....weird few days. 9:01:31 PM Wynn: Very. 9:01:54 PM Crow: Ven pauses, and then heads out of the forest, shaking his or her head. 9:04:17 PM Aziz: Aziz heads back to the common room, tools (and a spool of silver filigree) in tow. 9:04:52 PM Janis: ...What was your god like, Isk? 9:04:56 PM Janis: I never asked. 9:05:17 PM Iskandar: Big shiny dragon guy. Bahamut. 9:05:28 PM Janis: Oh. ...cool. 9:05:45 PM | Edited 9:05:52 PM Janis: ...Have you ever met him before? 9:05:56 PM Iskandar: Nope. 9:06:11 PM Janis: ...was he nice? 9:06:32 PM Iskandar: He wasn't a bad sort. 9:06:51 PM Wynn: You're such a talkative guy, Iskandar. 9:07:49 PM Iskandar: Shall I frown at your every word? 9:08:23 PM Iskandar: ... you're not gonna break Kestrel's legs to teach her to paladin, are you? 9:08:36 PM Wynn: No. 9:08:41 PM Janis: ...why would she do that? 9:09:35 PM Wynn: Besides... paladins of different faiths have different standards. 9:09:54 PM Wynn: ...and apparently those I was raised with are not the same as the ones Tarak and Allys had. 9:10:21 PM Janis: Maybe you could all train her. Like a bunch of paladin classes or something. 9:10:39 PM Wynn: I don't anticipate that she'd want to use most of the powers. I just don't want her to accidentally kill someone. 9:10:42 PM Wynn: Or herself. 9:11:11 PM Wynn: I'm... not sure if one can smite oneself by dropping your weapon on your foot, but I'm sure it wouldn't be pleasant. 9:11:30 PM Janis: It doesn't sound fun. 9:11:48 PM Iskandar: You can smite yourself? 9:11:55 PM Janis: Also, she wouldn't want her horse to just randomly appear with her when she's using the bathroom or something. 9:12:01 PM Janis: I bet that would be bad. 9:12:07 PM Wynn: I don't know. But she has negative energy. 9:13:08 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns in thought. "I wonder if that'll affect her healing herself too." 9:13:42 PM Iskandar: I doubt it. Asshole clerics don't have any trouble healing themselves unless they're undead. 9:13:54 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "That's a good point." 9:14:20 PM Janis: Yeah, but Kes has demon blood in her, right? So...isn't that sort of like, in the same area as undead with paladin magic? 9:14:55 PM Wynn: For some things. 9:15:13 PM Wynn: Smiting only requires an aura of negative energy. 9:15:58 PM Wynn: But I think Iskandar is right. Only the undead are affected by the healing. 9:16:09 PM Janis: Ok. 9:16:41 PM Iskandar: Really? So you can be smote just because of an accdient of birth? 9:18:32 PM Wynn: I was taught that the aura indicates wrongdoing, not necessarily genetics. ...I didn't learn otherwise until Kestrel and Tarak taught me. 9:19:15 PM Janis: Well, the horse said Kestrel was following the path of goodness. Maybe she's not evil anymore. Aura-wise. 9:19:16 PM Wynn: I mean... I can use it against someone who isn't evil, but it doesn't actually cause extra harm. I don't know if it works as it should or not. 9:19:22 PM Wynn: She is. 9:19:35 PM Wynn: Well, not evil, but has the aura. 9:20:04 PM Iskandar: I doubt she was ever evil. Accident of birth. 9:20:10 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 9:20:42 PM Wynn: I have been trying very hard to only judge people by their actions and not things that they have no control over. 9:21:08 PM Wynn: It's not always my first instinct. It's not really what I was taught, but it feels more "right" that way. 9:21:49 PM Janis: You can still get vibes and stuff from people. Like in the tavern before. 9:22:00 PM Janis: It's always a good thing to know, I guess. 9:23:17 PM Wynn: Wynn shrugs. "If I hadn't learned that lesson, Kestrel, Fred, Flamey.... and probably Ven... well, I wouldn't have been so nice." 9:23:31 PM Janis: ...true. 9:23:37 PM Janis: Also, me with Mask. 9:23:50 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns and slowly nods. 9:24:14 PM Janis: ...is it weird that I kind of miss the markings I had when I was with Mask? 9:24:23 PM Janis: It was a lot more intimidating than granny hair. 9:24:39 PM Iskandar: Ah. Lots of elves get silvery hair. 9:24:50 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little, then a lot. "Hey, while we're out here, would you like to meet Axiom?" 9:24:50 PM Janis: Janis frowns 9:24:59 PM Janis: Sure. 9:25:23 PM Wynn: Wynn summons her horsie! He's a Clydesdale. :D 9:25:37 PM Janis: Hi, Axiom. 9:25:41 PM Janis: Janis pets him 9:26:33 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles and runs a hand over his neck. "I missed the horses." 9:26:58 PM Janis: What other horses were there? 9:27:15 PM Wynn: Back at the temple. We had two horses for training and travel. 9:27:31 PM Wynn: I was mostly responsible for them. 9:27:44 PM Janis: What were their names? 9:27:49 PM Iskandar: Iskandar eyes the horse. "Did you name him?" 9:28:43 PM Wynn: I did. 9:29:05 PM Wynn: Their names were Maxim and Arcade. 9:30:00 PM Janis: Janis nods 9:31:01 PM Janis: I think I'm gonna go look around the forest. See where Mask ended up. 9:31:07 PM Janis: I'll see you guys later. 9:31:14 PM Iskandar: Which Mask? 9:31:14 PM Janis: Janis heads further in. 9:31:20 PM Janis: Hawk. 9:31:29 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. "I should get back to writing." 9:31:35 PM Iskandar: Iskandar waves. 9:31:49 PM Wynn: Wynn brushes Axiom a bit more and unsummons him. 9:34:51 PM Iskandar: I'm gonna go for a walk myself. 9:35:19 PM Wynn: Wynn eyes Iskandar a bit, but nods. "Have a good day." 9:35:25 PM Iskandar: ...what? 9:35:32 PM Wynn: ...what? 9:36:02 PM Iskandar: You gave me a look. ANd not the normal look of ever-present vaguely condescending disapproval you give me. 9:36:11 PM Wynn: ...do I? 9:36:43 PM Iskandar: Only when you're awake. I don't think you do it when you sleep, but I don't watch you when you're asleep. I'm not a creep. 9:37:20 PM Wynn: I was... considering. 9:39:07 PM Wynn: I haven't always been... fair to everyone. It turns out my first impressions of people are usually terrible. 9:40:36 PM Wynn: Thought I'd make a better effort to get to know some of the crew that I had previously thought to avoid. 9:41:40 PM Iskandar: Oh. Well, that's pretty good of you. 9:42:30 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. "I actually don't recall what it would have been that made me look at you like that. I... it's not intentional." 9:42:51 PM Wynn: And obviously, I'd like to thank you for what you did earlier. 9:43:35 PM Iskandar: My arrogance. My thieving ways. Those are usually the things that rub people the wrong way. 9:43:46 PM Iskandar: What I did? 9:43:51 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles a little. "That's right. The highwaymanning." 9:44:09 PM Wynn: ...you saved Valerian. 9:44:29 PM Wynn: And Kalor, and fought the dragon while I was getting killed by that creep, but... 9:46:06 PM Iskandar: Oh. Well. I'd never live it down if my comrades fell to death while I had wings. 9:47:09 PM Aziz: Aziz takes a break from crafting and wanders back into the forest-plane, looking for inspiration - or just a distraction 9:47:18 PM Wynn: Well, thank you anyway. 9:48:13 PM Wynn: And I'll admit. You were quite majestic as a dragon. 9:48:45 PM Iskandar: Iskandar grins. "Told you." 9:49:22 PM Wynn: Wynn smiles. "I've been hearing that a lot lately." 9:49:43 PM Wynn: But don't expect me to keep stroking your ego like this. 9:49:58 PM Wynn: You don't think Ven'll actually do anything particularly destructive, do you? 9:51:52 PM Iskandar: Nah. Ven's just very.... direct. You'll hate me saying this, but you're not terribly different. i mean, you have different morals and values and stuff, but you both tend to be fairly direct and to the point. 9:53:05 PM Wynn: I get nervous when people who aren't particularly worried about order start talking about blowing things up with their minds. 9:54:21 PM Iskandar: She'll be fine. 9:54:37 PM Iskandar: She knows the score, she won't blow up Nation. 9:54:48 PM Wynn: Ok. 10:00:09 PM Wynn: I'll let you get back to your walk. 10:01:15 PM Iskandar: Iskandar shrugs. "Eh. Don't feel like dealing with nature." 10:02:25 PM Wynn: So you don't know what Bahamut gave you? He didn't say anything? 10:03:26 PM Iskandar: Nah. He talked vaguely about Elder Sister and needing to counterbalance things. Told me that as long as we were in the demi-realm, he could restore my original form, and that we'd need it. 10:05:55 PM Wynn: But nothing about after, huh? 10:09:25 PM Iskandar: Nope. I think when you become a god you're not allowed to speak terribly clearly about the future anymore. 10:10:09 PM Wynn: Seems to be the general feeling. 10:11:20 PM Wynn: I'm not really clear on what Kord gave me, besides a punch in the nose. 10:12:14 PM Iskandar: And it's not just us. Everyone bound to the curse seems to have been... vested, I guess you can say. 10:13:04 PM Wynn: Yeah. I hope there aren't any... growing pains with people learning how to handle new powers. 10:13:23 PM Wynn: I've always been taught that you have to earn ability or it is too easy to lose control. 10:18:51 PM | Edited 10:19:06 PM Iskandar: Oh, we'll almost defnitely have those issues. 10:22:51 PM Iskandar: Someone will go mad with power. 10:23:02 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 10:24:02 PM Iskandar: Oh. I got the impression from Bahamut that while Tiamat has nothing to do with the curse? She would love to take advantage of it. Maybe get the souls for herself. 10:24:22 PM Wynn: Of course she would. 10:25:32 PM | Edited 10:25:40 PM Iskandar: And I'm guessing she's not the only one. 10:26:12 PM Wynn: Probably not... but that's why we were given the powers, right? 10:26:41 PM Wynn: We'll just have to do the work and finish the job. 10:29:07 PM Iskandar: Yeah. to make sure this whole "last crew' thing goes our way. 10:29:17 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 10:31:53 PM Iskandar: All right. I'll talk to you later, Wynn.